Save Me
by Spinnerroxz16
Summary: Semma takes place starting around season 4 after the shooting. Sean stays.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own degrassi

Takes place season 4 after the shooting Sean didn't stay in Wasaga instead came back to degrassi. Also about out to Chillpillberry for the idea and got me totally into this idea. Trust me she has an amazing idea and this will lead to an amazing sequel eventually. ;)

Emma was shocked by Sean just apologiZing like he just did. I mean she knew deep down he never meant to hurt her. "It's fine." She said smiling . "But are you ok?" I mean he did almost drown she was worried about him.

"Yea." He shrugged. Ellie and Jay walked over.

"We should head back." Ellie said worried about Sean. She just wanted him to come back and talk to her. But she wasn't stupid she could see whatever it was between him and Emma.

"I need to stop somewhere." Sean said.

"Sean it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Ellie said sighing.

"Ellie I came here for a reason, I don't need to be rushed." He said sighing himself. He knew deep down it would never work with Ellie. He knew who his heart truly belonged to. Jay was standing by Emma eyeing between the two.

"This could get interesting." Jay said to Emma who just rolled her eyes.

"Or you could be a friend and take his side." Emma taunted.

Jay glared at her. Why was Emma here anyways? He couldn't help but wonder if Cameron was having feelings for her again.

"Sean." Ellie said. Sean glared at her.

"Ellie if you want to go here take a bus." He snapped. Ellie looked down feeling the tears now.

"Fine." She said as she headed to the bus station. Jay wasn't even sure what just happened. Sean got up and headed back to his parents. Emma and Jay stood next to Jays car.

"So you think they are over?" Jay asked her.

"Doubt it." Emma said not looking at him. Instead she watched Sean talk with his parents. As much as they were pricks she knew he cared about them deep down. Sean was like that he had a hard outter shell but deep down he truly cares about people. Jay glanced at Emma weirdly. "Can I help you?" Emma said now glancing at Jay.

"Why are you staring?" He asked her.

"I'm watching not staring." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"I just felt that I needed to come." Sean said feeling the tears. "I he tried to killed my friend, I killed him." Sean said breaking finally. Jay felt bad now. Emma glanced at Jay wow he even had a Damn heart. If she only knew why though. After Sean finished talking he walked back over. "Lets go." He said not really wanting to go back and see Ellie. "Can I crash at your place Jay?"

"Sure, why trouble in paradise?" Jay joked.

"Something." He muttered and buckled up. He glanced at Emma who had her eyes closed and her head phones on. He rather he be with her. But he was with Ellie and ending things now? Ellie would just tell him it's because he is still shaken from the shooting. He was but Ellie made it worse.

The next few weeks flew by. Most everyone seemed to forget the shooting . Not Emma. She seemed to be drifting away from everyone.

"So you coming tonight Em?" Manny asked again trying to snap Emma put out of it.

"Uh not sure." Emma said. "Maybe."

Manny frowned. "Em please?"

Emma sighed and put out on a fake smile. "Sure." Manny smiled and closed her locker.

"Yay I'll see you in class, stupid cheer meeting with the one and only." Manny rolled her eyes. Emma smiled at her.

Once she was gone emma sighed. She really didn't want to go. She never wanted to do anything. She slammed her locker not meaning to.

"Easy gp." Jay said. "You don't want to break it." Sean rolled his eyes at Jay and glanced at her. He was shocked she didn't say anything back. Jay and her had some sort of love hate relationship. "This is a first." Jay said standing in front of her. "No comeback?"

"Consider it your lucky day." Emma said. Sean glanced at her weird.

"You ok?" Sean asked finally.

"Mhmm here we go." She said. Sean glanced at her as did Jay now.

"What?" Sean asked confused now.

"What?" She said. She still hadn't noticed she said it outloud yet.

"I asked if your ok then you said here we go." Jay said.

Emma glanced at the two. Damn it she did. She smiled now. "I'm fine." She said she now as she headed towards homeroom.

Sean glanced at Jay as she went in. "What was that?"

"No clue." Jay said confused also. Sean said by to Jay as he headed in where Emma went to. Sean sat down and glanced at Manny. She glanced at him mouthing what. Sean rolled his eyes and decided to pay attention.

Sean still hadn't ended things with Ellie, but he was sure it was happening soon. Ellie just kept bugging him about the shooting and it was getting to him. He was starting to move on from it just for her to bring him back. He hated that day. He had never been so Damn scared in his life.

Emma headed to her next class still kicking herself for saying that outloud to Sean and Jay. Great more people to think she was a complete mess. She knew she was. She tried to forget that day but it wasn't easy. Of course she had her friends trying to get her to do this and that. That wasn't helping her. She has had to pretend to be fine and have fun it was killing her. She sometimes wished Sean would have let Rick finish her off. Why didn't He? Why out of anyone did he have to be the one to save her. Emma sighed as she decided to just skip the rest of the day. She would take the punishment later. Right now? She wanted to run far from this place. Emma ended up at the ravine. It was a nice day and warm. She laid down and states stared at the sky.

Meanwhile Sean finally found Manny.

"Are you stalking me?" Manny asked.

"No, I have to ask is Em ok?" Sean said seriously worried. Manny could tell. Manny sighed and frowned.

"Not really, I had to beg to get her to go to the party tonight . She has been out of it bad since the shooting. She never wants to hang." Manny said sadly. "Talking about her have you seen her? She said she would meet me at my locker after homeroom." Manny said.

"Just in homeroom." Sean said now wondering where she was. "She is in my next class."

"If she isn't there will you go look for her? I'm worried Sean." Manny said. "I know she may still hate you, but can you?"

"Yea." Sean said. The bell rang and they both headed separate ways. Sean waited a bit hoping he would see her. But he didn't. After the 2nd bell rang Sean took a glanced in the class room not seeing her. Weird Emma never skipped. He decided to ditch and go find her. He pretty much knew she left already. He headed outside and to the Ravine. Emma always loved that place. He remembered the day they cleaned it and couldn't help but smile. His smile turned to frown when he saw her in the grass crying. He walked over.

"I'd ask if your ok but." Sean said as she glanced at him. "But but i have to ask since when do you skip?" He couldn't help but smirk. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Since I can't stand people staring and asking questions." She said glaring now.

"Ok hint taking." Sean said sitting next to her.

"I rather not be around every one anymore. I know Manny means well but her constant asking makes it fucking worse."

Sean couldn't help but laugh a bit at her swearing. He never once heard her. She glanced at him weird. "Amused by your choice of words."

Emma rolled her eyes. "She send you?" Emma obviously referring to Manny.

"Sort of." He admitted. Emma laughed. "What?"

"Just out of everyone she asks you to check on me." Emma said. "I just get sick of talking about that stupid day. I want to forget move on, but nope someone says something and well one reason I can't get over it." She said.

Sean frowned he totally got it. He felt the same Damn way. Ellie was always on him to talk about it. "I can totally say I get it."

Emma laughed. "It's annoying. Obviously it has effected me. I mean who wouldn't question everything they have done when they had a gun pointed at them. I don't want to explain to a stranger gow I feel or even someone I do. I know it's partly my fault. I bullied him at the start, I never once asked for this." Emma said. Sean glanced at her as she continued. "I made his list, do you know why?" Emma asked looking at Sean who shook his head no. "Well he tried to kiss me after I ran after him. I felt bad for him, he didn't deserve the paint. I ran after him and told him, well he tried to kiss me. I snapped shoved the trophy as him." Emma laughed bitterly. "I guess I deserved it, I did tell him I felt sorry for him and to get a clue." Emma glanced at Sean who looked angry and sad.

"You didn't deserve it." He said grabbing her letting her cry into him. "Jesus Emma have you told anyone?"

"No." She admitted shocked she even told him.

"Want to go back to school or want to go to my place? " he asked.

"Your place." Emma said. "Sort of want to eat." She said laughing . She still couldn't believe she told him. They got to Sean's and Sean made them some food. "So how are things with Ellie?"

Sean glanced at her and laughed. "Honestly?" He asked. She just smiled at him. "Ever since we went and saw my parents I've wanted to end it. Gets worse she wants me to spill my feelings."

"You mean you have those?" Emma teased. Sean laughed. "I get it." Emma said.

"She doesn't stop you know?" Sean said. "She hates Jay being around and wants me to stop hanging with him. He may be an ass but he isn't to bad." Emma rolled her eyes. Sean laughed. "shockingly he isnt."

"I believe you." Emma said sitting down. Sean's phone went off. Emma glanced at him as he answered.

"Where are you?" Jay said.

"Um sort of decided to skip why?" Sean asked putting the food in plates.

"Cause Ellie wants you." Jay said annoyed.

"Tell her I'm sick." Sean said.

"You hoem?"

"Yea why?"

"cause I'm coming by." Jay said.

"Just promise you will be nice to Emma." Sean said. Then he heard Jay laugh.

"She's with you?" Jay said staring down at Manny having a heart attack.

"Long story but yea." sean said.

"Should I let Manny know she's fine cause she looks ready to fall over from worrying." Jay said laughing at Manny.

"I'll have Emma text her." Sean said. "But I'm going to eat. "

"Save me some." Jay said. Sean rolled his eyes and hung up.


	2. chap 2

I do not own degrassi

Emma now was laying in on her bed confused. She couldn't get over she spilled everything to Sean. Then even to Jay who she could have swore felt horrible. She sighed and Sat up. Her and Sean had been hanging out alot lately. Sean had ended things with Ellie. Ellie wasn't happy but got over it pretty fast. Sean just couldn't take it anymore and lie.

"So what are we doing today?" Manny asked laying next to Emma. "Or are you hanging Sean?"

"He's in Wasaga this weekend. He wants to see his parents. Guess Jay went with." Emma said bordely.

"Um ok so why you laying here? Let's go to the movies or something."

"I have a project that your my partner with remember due Monday??"

"I forgot about that since you have ditched me." Manny said teasing her. "Are you back together yet?"

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes. "Friends that's all."

"How about adding the benefit part?" Manny winked. Emma rolled her eyes.

Sean and Jay sat on the couch at his parents.

"So when you asking her out?" Jay said.

"We both just want to be friends." Sean said shrugging. "Just easier."

"Ellie seems fine now." Jay said.

"She was over it the first day. I think she knew it was coming."

"True." Jay said. "So what's the plans for tonight?"

"Party at the beach." Sean said smirking at Jay.

"Works for me." Jay said.

Emma and Manny finished the project and headed to a party Spinner was having. Emma wanted to get out for a night especially the stupid project. She admitted she still wasn't herself yet especially with not skipping and doing homework. Emma and Manny ended up both really drunk. "I really want to hear his voice." Emma said to Manny.

"I dare you to call him." Manny said giggling. Emma laughed but did.

"Hey." Sean said. Jay was next to Sean.

"What are you doing?" Emma said. It was obvious she was drunk. Sean rolled his eyes to Jay laughing.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Maybe." Emma said eyeing Manny. Manny glanced at Emma and whispered truth or dare? Emma glared. "Truth Manny."

Sean was laughing and could be entertaining. He put it on speaker for Jay to hear since he kept eyeing Sean weird.

"Do you want friends with benefits with Sean?" Manny asked she thought quietly, but Sean totally heard.

"Yes duh." Emma said as if it was no big deal. Jay was laughing and smirked at Sean.

"Am I taking you from your game?" Sean asked acting like he didn't hear what Manny asked.

"No but help what should I dare Manny to do?? Jay I know your there help?"

"Tell her to pants Spinner." Jay said.

"Manny pants Spinner." Emma said as she lost her balance and tripped over some girl. Then she glanced down and saw it was Ellie. "Sorry Ellie." Emma said. Ellie glanced up and smiled at her.

"It's fine."

"Want to play truth or dare?" Emma asked. Sean wanted to hang up now.

"Sure." Ellie said getting up. "Marco told me to wait there but it's been an hour screw him." Ellie burst out laughing at the site of Spinner in underwear. "This game just got interesting."

Sean sighed sure was. He wasn't sure if Emma and Ellie around eachother would be good.

"You talking to someone?" Ellie asked Emma. Emma glanced at her phone.

"Shit Sean hello?" Emma said remembering he was there.

"Still here." He said laughing.

Ellie smiled. "Sean I don't care your talking to her and I'm not going to hurt her." Ellie said into the phone.

"ok." Sean said back now happy and wanted to see where the game went. Emma ended up hanging up on him 15 minutes later. Emma and Manny headed home around 1 with Ellie tagging along.

"I have to admit that party was fun." Ellie said. "If you two hadn't dared me to take those shots I'm sure I'd had fallen asleep."

Emma smiled. "Well some of those dares and truths you asked Manny."

Ellie headed to her place. Emma crashed on her bed. Then sat up glancing at Manny. "Did I hang up on Sean?"

Manny started laughing. "Yea after you asked him out." Emma smacked herself.

"What did he say?" Emma asked.

"You hung up when he answered." Manny said laughing . Emma glanced at her phone to see a few missed calls and frowned. She sighed and called him.

"Hello." Jay answered. "You want his answer?" he taunted.

"Where is he?" Emma asked.

"Puking." Jay said.

"Tell him to call me." Emma said.

"Jay is a moron." Sean said. "I told you the answer will come when you ask me when you're sober."

"Mhmm ok." Emma said.

Sean laughed. "I think you should sleep and come over to my place at 2 tomorrow. I'll explain to you what you did tonight play by play."

"I wasn't that bad." Emma said. Manny glanced at her.

"Em your very drunk." Manny said.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." Emma hung up and feel asleep. She woke at 10 the next morning wanting to die. "How drunk were we?"

"Very pretty sure we made friends with Ellie and Sean heard our truth or dare game." Manny said remembering some stuff.

"Um did I agree to meet Sean today?" Emma asked showing Manny the text.

"That I remember yes you did at 2." Manny said.

"I need sleep." Emma groaned. Emma headed to Sean around 2. She felt like sleeping but went because she wanted to know what she had said. Sean opened the door. Jay sat on the couch.

"Hard night?" Jay asked smirking . Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What did I or well what could you hear happen last night?" Emma asked sitting down.

"Where do you want to start? " Sean asked. Emma had her head in her hands after Sean told her everything. "So you still want the answer now that you're sober or ask again?" He said smirking.

"I can't believe I asked." Emma said laughing . "Sorry." She said.

"Don't be, you entertained us." Jay said. "Party's there suck."

"Agreed." Sean said.

"I just want to sleep." Emma said. "Did I really become friends with Ellie?"

"You you tripped over her and you became friends." Sean told her. "You and Manny got her drunk."

"Opps." Emma said. "Well I'm crashing in your bed." She said she getting up.


End file.
